ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online
| demographic = Male | imprint = Dengeki Bunko | magazine = | magazine_en = | first = December 10, 2014 | last = | volumes = 6 | volume_list = List of Sword Art Online light novels#Sword Art Online Alternative: Gun Gale Online }} | demographic = Seinen | imprint = | magazine = Dengeki Maoh | magazine_en = | first = December 27, 2015 | last = | volumes = 2 | volume_list = List of Sword Art Online manga volumes#Sword Art Online: Alternative Gun Gale Online }} | network = Tokyo MX, BS11, GYT, GTV, MBS, TVA, CS NTV Plus | network_en = | first = April 8, 2018 | last = scheduled | episodes = | episode_list = }} is a Japanese light novel series written by Keiichi Sigsawa and illustrated by Kouhaku Kuroboshi. The series is a spinoff of Reki Kawahara's ''Sword Art Online series. A manga adaptation by Tadadi Tamori launched in 2015, and an anime television series adaptation by studio 3Hz will premiere in April 8, 2018. Both the light novels and the manga adaptation are published in North America by Yen Press, while the anime is licensed by Aniplex of America. Characters ; |レン|Ren}} / |小比類巻 香蓮|Kohiruimaki Karen}} : ; |ピトフーイ|Pitofūi}} : ; |エム|Emu}} : ; |フカ次郎|Fukajirō}} : Media Light novel Dengeki Bunko announced on September 18, 2014 that Keiichi Sigsawa would be writing a light novel based on Reki Kawahara's Sword Art Online light novel series. The series is supervised by Kawahara and illustrated by Kouhaku Kuroboshi, and ASCII Media Works published the first novel under the Dengeki imprint on December 10, 2014. During their panel at Anime NYC on November 18, 2017, Yen Press announced that they had licensed the series. Manga Tadadi Tamori launched a manga adaptation in ASCII Media Works ''seinen'' manga magazine Dengeki Maoh on October 27, 2015. Yen Press announced their license to the series at Sakura-Con on April 15, 2017. Anime An anime television series adaptation was announced at the Dengeki Bunko Fall Festival 2017 event on October 1, 2017. The series is directed by Masayuki Sakoi, written by Yōsuke Kuroda, and animated by studio 3Hz, with character designs by Yoshio Kosakai. The opening theme song is by Eir Aoi and the ending theme song is "To see the future" by Tomori Kusunoki. The series will premiere on April 8, 2018, and will air on Tokyo MX, BS11, Tochigi TV, Gunma TV, MBS, and TV Aichi. Aniplex of America has licensed the series, and will simulcast it on Crunchyroll and Hulu. Reception During the first half of 2015, the series was 11th best-selling light novel series, with its first and second volumes ranking at 8th and 17th place, respectively. The 4th volume also managed to be the 25th best-selling novel during the first half of 2016. Notes References External links * * Category:2014 Japanese novels Category:3Hz Category:Anime and manga based on light novels Category:Aniplex Category:Dengeki Bunko Category:Dengeki Daioh Category:MMORPGs in fiction Category:Seinen manga Category:Sword Art Online Category:Virtual reality in fiction Category:Yen Press titles